youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Herr Graf
LPPapaJoe ' (*5. April 1996) ist ein kleiner Let's Player auf Youtube. Sein genaues Anfangsdatum ist nicht bekannt. Es ist nur bekannt, dass er seit Anfang 2011 Let's Playes macht. 'Art der Videos In den ersten Parts seiner Let's Playeshatte er nur die reine Stimme aufgenommen. Danach verwendete er Musik von Spielen wie: Zelda: A Link to the Past, Super Mario Bros. 3 etc... Seit dem Let's Play von Super Mario 64 verwendete er Musik von 5xL Beats, später kamen auch Lieder von Michael Schuldt und Nintendo vor. Seit Ende Juli 2012 bis Oktober 2012 verwendete er in fast jedem Part das Lied The Ocarina of Time von GaMetal was ein 13-Minütiges Zelda-Medley ist. Seit Super Mario 64 findet man in jedem Video, meistens unten Links, sein Kanallogo. Im Let's Play von Super Mario 74 in Part 37 hat er das Logo vergessen einzufügen! In seinen früheren Ankündigungsvideos verwendete er Musik von Robert Schulte-Hemming & Jens Langbein. Von Frühling-Herbst 2012 verwendete er Musik von Axel Donner. Im Sommer 2012 verwendete er 2 verschiedene Intros. Das eine war für Informationen, bei der die Musik immer nach Anlass der Info gewählt wird, das andere bei den ersten Parts von einem neuem Let's Play oder Special. Am Ende jedes Let's Plays wird ein Outro eingeblendet bei der man zur Playlist eines anderen Let's Plays kommt. Schon von Anfang an gibt es eine Homepage, auf der alle Projekte inklusive Playlist zufinden sind. Die Adresse lautet: http://lppapajoe.de.to/ Im August 2012 spielte er mit seinem Cousar Sodom989 die erste Welt von Super Mario World. Das Video ist auf seinem zweiten Kanal zufinden. Im Dezember 2012 gab es zwei Adventskalender auf seinem Kanal. Der eine war mit verschiedenen Spielen gefüllt, bei dem anderen zeigte er Täglich was sich im Adventskalender von Battlefield Heroes verbirgt. Aus dem Adventskalender ging sein Format "Let's Test" hervor, welches in Staffeln aufgeteilt ist. Die letzte Folge erschien am 04. Januar 2013 und somit endete die erste Staffel mit 12 Folgen. Die zweite Staffel lief mit á 6 Folgen vom 09. August bis 13. September 2013 jeweils Freitags um 18:00 Uhr. Dieses Format hat eine eigene Homepage auf der alle Folgen archiviert sind und auf der man Vorschläge zum Testen machen kann. Die Adresse lautet: http://lppapajoe-letstest.de.to/ Seit 05. Oktober 2012 sind in seinen Videos, Ingamesound zuhören. Desweiteren gab es vom 08. Oktober 2012 bis 14. Januar 2013 fast täglich immer 2 Videos am Tag! Dieses System gab es vom 15.01. bis 13.05.2013 nicht mehr, da sein PC kaputt ging und somit nur schwer Videos gemacht werden konnten. Seit dem 20.01.2013 gab es täglich einen Part. Vom 21.01.2013 - 23.04.2013 gab es kein Let's Play-Part mehr, da auch sein Ersatz-PC kaputt ging. Seit Ostern 2013 (31. März) gibt es einen neuen Kanal mit dem Namen LPPapaJoeOldies, auf dem einige alte Projekte zusehen sein werden. Seit 21. Oktober 2013 gibt es offiziell nur noch ein Video am Tag. Der Grund hierfür ist, dass er durch Schule weniger zeit hat. 'Let's Test' Das Format enstand im Rahmen seines Adventskalender 2012. Anfang Januar endete die erste Staffel. Im Mai wurde bekannt gegeben, dass das Format eine zweite Staffel bekommt, welche von August - September wöchentlich veröffentlicht wurde. Das Format besteht aktuell aus 3 Staffeln mit insgesamt 26 Folgen. Eine 4. Staffel wurde am 01. Mai 2014 für Anfang Juli angekündigt. -> Liste der Episoden von Let's Test 'Let's History' Von Januar bis April 2013 war sein PC defekt. Aus dieser Not erfand er, durch eine Idee eines Freundes, das Format Let's History, in welcher er meist die Geschichte von Videospiel-(charakteren) erzählt. Die erste Staffel wurde zwischen März und April wöchentlich veröffentlicht. Anfang April wurde bekannt gegeben, dass es eine zweite Staffel geben wird, welche auch gleichzeitig die letzte sein soll. -> Liste der Episoden von Let's History Let's Talk about... Im Januar 2014 entwickelte Joe ein weiteres Format "Let's Talk about..." Dieses Format erinnert an eine Talkshow in der immer ein bestimmtes Thema mit Freunden oder auch mit Zuschauern diskutiert werden. -> Liste der Episoden von Let's Talk about... 'Wissenswertes' *Anfangs waren die Let's Plays unter dem Kanal Devilmerchandise zufinden. Der Kanalwechsel fand im Juli 2011, wegen 2 Strikes statt. *Bei Parts bei denen nur der Ingame-Sound, '''ohne '''Stimme zuhören ist, benennt er im Videotitel mit "Let's Show". Dies macht er allerdings nur wenn er krank ist, oder sein Mikrophon kaputt ist. *LPPapaJoe legte, in der Vergangenheit, sehr viele Pausen im Jahr ein. *Sein Lieblings-Let's Play bis jetzt ist: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Part! Again *Ende April begann er das Projekt die SNES-Donkey Kong Country-Reihe & Super Mario All-Stars durchzuspielen. Dies folgt immer im wechsel, sprich nach DKC kam SMB danach folgte DKC 2 usw... *Seine Lieblingsspiele sind: Donkey Kong Country 2, Super Mario Sunshine, A Link to the Past & Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life! *A Link to the Past ist das einzigste Spiel der Zelda-Reihe, was er je zu 100% gespielt hat. *Seine Lieblings-Super Mario-Figur ist Waluigi, bei der Donkey Kong-Reihe ist es Dixie. *Sein Lieblings-Youtuber ist Lord Abbadon *Seit dem 05.10.2012 sind auf seinen neusten Videos (meistens) Werbungen geschalten. *Er ist 4-facher Onkel (http://youtu.be/wQ637xLpHEI) *vom 21.01.2013 bis 23.04.2013 musste er, wegen defekten PC's, eine Zwangspause einlegen.thumb|Das neues Logo (April 2013) Stand: 08.05.2014 Kategorie:Lets Plays Kategorie:Super Mario Kategorie:The Legend of Zelda Kategorie:Donkey Kong Kategorie:Devilmerchandise Kategorie:Youtuber und Youtubekanal